


blood and breath

by SJBoo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Forced, Hurt, Pain, hannibal will have Will just where he wants him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJBoo/pseuds/SJBoo
Summary: This story is set in season 3 episode 7 "Digestivo", the timeline and events are the same as the tv series until you get towards the end of the episode. .





	1. Beyond

What do you want from me Hannibal? , We have been playing a game for years now, the same fucking game, you hurt me and I hurt you back, then you give me a new scar to go with the others so I have another reminder of what a total fuck up I am . Will sits up a little straighter on his bed waiting for Hannibal to speak, he does not make eye contact with Hannibal, instead his eyes are on the old worn out chair Hannibal is sitting on. it has been moved so its next to his bed, old and worn out Will thinks, that just about sums up how he feels right now.

Hannibal is watching him, Will can sense him, he doesn't need to make eye contact to know that Hannibal's eyes are moving between Wills forehead where his latest scar is and back down to Will's eyes, he feels naked, feels like Hannibal can see right through him to the back of his skull. If only he could read Hannibal half as well, Will snorts down an absurd laugh and shakes his head at his thoughts only for pain to shoot through him, Will cant stop himself from flinching. Hannibal slowly rises from the chair, Will can't help but wonder if his time has finally come. he would prefer to die fighting or at the very least be standing up rather than in bed, he also would have liked to give Hannibal a new scar. a lasting visible reminder of Will Graham was here in order to preserve what little dignity he has left but Will cant do any of those things not right now, he doesn't think he can even stand let alone fight, but he can at the very least look death in the eyes when death has come for him. 

He raises his eyes slowly searching until he meets the deep rich chocolate brown of Hannibals eyes and now will graham is lost, he doesn't realise it but he is holding his breath waiting for death to finally come claim him........... and then the spell is broken , Hannibal has turned his head away and Will watches as Hannibal walks calmly away from him and into the kitchen. Will can hear Hannibal opening and closing the draws and cupboards and Wills mind can't help but wonder which weapon Hannibal will choose to finally kill him. luckily or should that be unluckIly Will has never been much of a cook, he knows his knives are blunt and cant help secretly wishing he had sharpened them. he is pulled away from his thoughts by the tap being turning on, Will frowns, just what the hell is Hannibal up to, he doesn't have to wait long for an answer because Hannibal has just walked out of his kitchen and is now standing right beside Wills bed, in his hands are two aspirins and a glass of water, he holds them out for Will to take.

Will just sits there dumbstruck, not moving, disbelieving or is it disappointment, what the hell just happened. Will looks up from the arms outstretched with water and pills and meets Hannibals eyes again , he sees what he thinks is regret and there's something else, a hint of something ........ friendship, family ........... love . will pulls back, he can't look anymore, he knows he is beyond breaking point, he just wants it all to end, just wade into the quiet of the stream and for all this to finally be over, at this moment he knows he has lost it. he would gladly beg for his death, beg Hannibal to kill him, if only for just once Hannibal would be merciful and grant this single request. fast, slow he didn't care anymore. maybe there is a way to make him do it Will thinks, suicide by proxy, suicide it seemed like such a dirty word after all he been through but so be it, dead was dead after all. 

Will reached out and took the pills in one hand and the glass of water in the other. he closed his fist so tight that aspirin was crushed turning to dust in his hand, if he was going to die he wanted to feel it, all of it, every exquisite blow and cut. he raised his hand with the glass of water in it and he threw the water all over Hannibals face and shirt and then with a force he didn't know he had right now he sent the glass hurdling through the air across the room where it smacked off the wall and shattered into a thousand pieces on the floor. Will knew he had just been unspeakably rude.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no Hannibal finds Will's weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long delay, I had flu :(

Hannibal tilts his head to the side and raises an eyebrow as he looks at Will, then one by one he slowly starts to undo the buttons on his shirt.Will is shocked, he expected to be instantly mauled to death, he can't help but watch in amazement as Hannibal calmly shrugs off the wet garment and places it on the back of Will's chair. Will's anger just evaporated, just too in shock over what had just happened, he can't help but watch as a half-naked Hannibal lector walks calmly to Will's front door and opens it, he turns back to Will, you know Will, you need to relax more. he turns back around and walks out into the night, quietly closing the door behind him. 

Will is too numb to deal with all what has happened in the last 48 hours. he needs to sleep, the eternity he wanted a few minutes ago has not been granted so he will just have to settle for whatever he can get. he licks his palm still covered in the remains of the white chalky aspirin and lays back down. for once he sleeps soundly.

will awakes to the sound of sirens and flashing lights, he doesn't have to wonder who is coming to visit him but he does wonder how he survived Florence, the last time he saw Jack Crawford, he was strapped to a chair with a needle sticking out of his neck. will slowly rises out of his bed, he doesn't want the swat team in his house, there have been far too many people lately in his personal space and that is going to change. he waits for Jack on his porch as an eric calm settles over him, three cars come racing up to his house and it's creating a dirt plume in there wake. the cars come screeching to a halt in front of him and Will watches as a 12 man swat team fanned out of his property, guns raised and hunting for there target. Will wonders if they have shoot on sight orders for Hannibal but he then he thinks the devil would never do anything so dull as to die in a shootout. 

he's gone, Will says as soon as he spots Jack. Jack walks slowly up to the porch limping slightly from the cut to his ankle that Hannibal gave him, you won't find him here, Will turns his back on Jack and walk into his house, he can feel Jack following behind him, how Will? how did you survive him?, again is left unsaid , Will stands in his kitchen with his back still to Jack, I didn't Will says, it said so low its almost a whisper but he is sure Jack heard him, Will doesn't want to look at Jack, he doesn't want to see those eyes scanning the room looking for Hannibal. Will suddenly remembers Hannibal's shirt is on the back of his chair by the bed, he turns around and faces jack, he needs to distract him, he doesn't want Jack talking the shirt into evidence or asking Will to explain why he has Hannibal's shirt by his bedside. he forces himself to make eye contact, I told you he has gone, has he gone Will? or are you planning to run away with him, you told me before you wanted too, maybe now you're going to do it.

for fuck's sake Jack, I'm done with him , I'm done with you, I'm done with the FBI, I'm done, goodbye Jack, Will storms passed Jack, through his open porch door and walks out into the night, your not done Will Jack shouts, this is not over, not until he's dead. Will stops in his tracks, didn't you hear me? , I quit, don't call on me again and then he carries on walking away, away from Jack, away from the swat team, away Will thinks.

he doesn't know how long he has been walking for, he just knows his feet hurt and his stomach is growling from hunger, he can see his little house in the distance and felt a pang of sorrow, he misses his dogs, before he went to find Hannibal in Florence Will had found them loving homes, he felt so sure at the time that he would not be returning one way or another. but here he was, all alone, then a voice from a distant memory sounded in his head, your not alone will, I am standing right beside you, Will sighed and carried on walking back to his house 

. 

As Will got closer to his house , he could see a tall slender figure waiting on his front porch, she looked exactly the same as the last time he had seen her, shame Will thought, he had three new scars now, one of which was her making, Will carried on watching her while he made his way towards her. good evening Chiyoh Will said calmly when he was standing opposite her on his porch, have you come to kiss me again? , or perhaps something else?, I'm afraid the fall from my porch will be nothing like the last fall I had, which was off a train if you remember but you might be able to give me a mild concussion if you push hard enough, or perhaps you've come to shoot me again? , whats one more scar to go with my collection, Chiyoh waited for Will to finish speaking, he seemed in a better mood than she was anticipating.

good evening Will, I have come for none of those things , I am here because Hannibal wished me to check up on you, Will stood with his mouth slightly gaping, he sent me his shield maiden, I must be in a worse state than I thought , Will laughs, he walks into his home leaving the door open for Chiyoh to follow him, his feet really are aching now and he needs to sit down. Chiyoh watches him closely as he sits in his chair, I have something for you she says and reaches into her coat pocket and pulls out a mobile phone, its small and built solidly, Will smiles , Hannibal must have chosen it himself, knowing Will might likely try to throw it against the wall to smash it like he did the glass earlier in the day or was that yesterday now.

Will decides he is making an end to his anger for now and rises to take the phone from chiyoh , thank you chiyoh , now unless you wish to see the lastest scars I feel you should leave , I need a shower and some food , goodnight he says as he walks to his bathroom closing the door behind him, he strips off and throws his clothes on the floor , and stands under the hot spray of the shower , the waters almost to hot to bear but he feels the need to wash away all the dirt and grime of the last 48 hours, its almost like he is trying to burn a layer of skin off to be born again, all fresh and new. he doesn't know how long he is in the shower for but when he opens the bathroom door dressed only in a towel he finds that he is alone but Chiyoh has left him another gift, a bowl of soup, steam still rising. will shakes his head and walks over to his dresser and takes out a pair of boxers, he pulls them on and then he remembers Hannibal;s shirt on his chair, by now its completly dry, he walks over and picks it up, he lifts it to his face, it smells so strongly of Hannibal, Will closes his eyes and breathes in again deeply , he opens his eyes and without thinking he puts it on and slowly does up the buttons, the shirt is way too big on him , he rolls up the sleeves and decideds he best eat.

he picks up his soup and a spoon and goes to sit on the bed, the soup looks a little bit like the soup Hannibal made for him when he was ill, that seemed like a long time ago now, Will had no idea what flavour the soup is or even whats in it but it tastes delicious and he is so hungry, that its not long before its all gone, he puts the empty bowl and spoon on the bedside table next to his new possibly indistrucable mobile phone and he lies down, for once he sleeps soundly with his belly full and Will smelling strongly of hannibal, no nightmares come for him that night , they wouldnt dare.

Will is woken the next day to the sounds of beeping, it takes an amazingly long time for an ex FBI profiler to work out where the noise is coming from, his new mobile phone is ringing, Will reaches over and answers it, hello? , hello dear Will, I trust you slept well?, what do you want Hannibal? , what wickedness has your attention now? , I'm afraid Will I have some bad news for you, don't tell me Will says, you need to kill me after all, you must be victorious, are you coming to claim it? , I wouldn't be much of a fight for you in my current state or maybe iv got it all wrong and you're waiting for a thank you for saving my life back at the farm, we can then go back to being what? friends again, until of course the next time you decide to take a bone saw to my head, Will all but shouts the last sentence, he can feel all the hurt and anger rushing to the surface and spilling forth. he feels as though he is bleeding out all over again only this time Hannibals not there to embrace him, he doesn't need to embrace him to cut him deep anymore.

Hannibal waited patitantly for Will to finish his rant, no Hannibal said the bad news is iv finally worked out how to get you to do exactly what I want, Will laughs, you have finally cracked, well it only took like years to happen , no Will I have not as you put it cracked , I finally worked out your weekness, after all these years of that terribal ship on a bottle aftershave , I cant belive I never thought untill recently who brought it for you, all the colour drainded from Will, he started to sway and shake, NO NO NO, he dropped to his knees, leave Summer alone, please Hannibal, tell me what you want? , don't hurt Summer , shes all I have left , oh Will , I promise not to hurt Summer as long as you do exactly what I tell you to do, ok Will says, you will have a shower and then get dressed , in about an hour a car will be at your address, you will get in the passenger seat, don't forget to bring your new mobile with you, then the line went dead .


	3. Chapter 3

Will feels as though his world is falling apart all over again, how did Hannibal find out about his cousin?, he had been so careful not to say her name and had removed all photos and cards from his house. he had even told her to stay away when he was suffering from encephalitis and when he was on trial for murder. all he had kept was the aftershave she got him every year. fucking Hannibal Lector. Will picked himself up off the floor and walked into the bathroom and switched on the shower, he stripped off and threw his clothes in a heap on the floor. he had a brief shower and got dressed. his mind was blank, he wasn't paying attention to anything, just going through the motions.

he put his new mobile phone into his pocket and waited out on the porch for whatever fate now had in store for him. he sees a beautiful red Bentley pulling up being driven by Chiyoh. Will opens the passenger side door and gets in. Chiyoh he says as a greeting, Will she says. he looks over at her and gives her a menacing look, I swear if summer is missing any organs or body parts I will kill you, slowly and feed you to him while making you watch, knowing what I do to him after I kill you will be much much worse.

hmm, Chiyoh says, you sound like him, Wills' eyes widen, he feels as though she has just slapped him, hard right across the face. buzz buzz, his phone is ringing, it vibrates over his chest tickling him a little. Wills pulls his phone out and raises it to his ear, yes? will says, hello Will, while I realize this is a trying time for you, I really must insist you apologize to Chiyoh for the threat you just made on her life. Will started to stutter, what?, how did you? , Will looks around inside the car looking for a camera or a mic then seeing nothing it hits him, he pulls the phone away from his ear and stares at it, fucking hell, Will realises there is more to the phone than he first thought , it must have an always-on feature and Will bets GPS location. Hannibal can now see, hear and locate Will anytime he wants.

ahem, there is a little cough coming from the phone, Will knows Hannibal is waiting for him but his patience will soon run out, Will swallows and turns to face Chiyoh, he can't believe he is being made to apologize to somebody that pushed him off a moving train and also shot him. I am sorry Chiyoh he says with way too much anger in his voice. he can feel his temper rising, threating to spill over but Hannibal does not make idle threats, he must apologize and it must be to Hannibal's liking or else summer will be made to pay for his mistakes.

he relaxes his voice and decides to try again, forgive me for my rude behaviour .......... please he says softly, Will knows he can do better, so he continues and I'm also sorry I did not thank you for the homemade soup, it was very much appreciated after a long day and way better than anything I could have made so .... thank you. 

Chiyoh looks over at Will briefly and sees he is actually being sincere , apology accepted, Will hears the beep from the phone in hand and knows Hannibal had just disconnected the call, Will sat in silence not caring where he was going , he just didn't want to say or do anything that would get summer hurt or killed, he had just had a close call and vowed he would do better, he must do better.


End file.
